Poison Ivy (G1)/cartoon
Poison Ivy first appearance was in the season 1 webisode Welcome to Super Hero High. She is voiced by Tara Strong in the English version of the cartoon. Season one In Welcome to Super Hero High, Poison Ivy appears behind Amanda Waller during her welcome speech and opens the front doors to the school with vines. In All About Super Hero High, she stands in the courtyard watching as Wonder Woman flies in, before talking to Frost near the lady justice statue. She later appears in a laboratory defending a cactus monster from Katana as Bumblebee introduces them to Wonder Woman through a window. In Crazy Quiltin', she sits in the Supersuit class as Crazy Quilt gives instructions on the upcoming supersuit design assignment. In Fall Into Super Hero High, she and her schoolmates watch Harley Quinn's video in which she appears getting caught and potted by her own plants in the greenhouse, much to her embarrassment, and attending Bumblebee's speech when her costume rips. She and her schoolmates initally express anger to Harley Quinn for accidentally uploading the video, before sharing a laugh with Wonder Woman. In Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy, she receives the titular award and receives testimonials from Bumblebee, Harley Quinn and Barbara Gordon who she each saves from her own plant monsters, using gentle discipline. She later appears closing them behind a door before learning she is the Hero of the Month. In Designing Disaster, Ivy appears standing behind Amanda Waller during the save the day drill. In Clubbing, she is tasked with joining a club to join to fulfill her social activities school requirement. She goes to the club fair and shyly declines to join the first few she encounters before eventually joining the Science Club. Later, during a science club meeting, Ivy presents a pet plant, which attacks Star Sapphire) as she remakrs "Clubs are fun". In Hero of the Month: Bumblebee, she appears sitting in Weaponomics class watching as Principal Waller announces Bumblebee as Hero of the Month. In Saving the Day, Ivy appears in supersuit class as Wonder Woman shows off her super suit assignment, before leaving with Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn and Bumblebee to answer a Save the Day Alarm in front of the school. After they rescue Mr. Fox from falling off the amethyst while hanging from it by a jetpack, she uses her plants to help Wonder Woman secure the Amethyst crystal on top of the school from falling over. In Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman, she appears standing in the cafeteria as Wonder Woman is announced as the Hero of the Month and also appears in archive footage of "All About Super Hero High" standing near the Lady Justice statue when Wonder Woman first arrives at Super Hero High. Season two In New Beginnings, Poison Ivy appears as one of the attendees at Wonder Woman's first Super Villain beat-down party In the special Super Hero High, Ivy helps to fight Killer Croc with Wonder Woman and other students defeating him by restraining him with vines. She later appears welcoming Supergirl to Super Hero High. She later helps the Junior Detectives Club analyze bamboo they found by the Boom Tubes room and ends up battling against Granny Goodness and the Female Furies to help save Super Hero High, defeating Stompa by restraining her with grass, after she tries to stomp on her on the front lawn. In Hero of the Month: Supergirl, Ivy comments on a sunlounger how plant-like Supergirl's ability to get her powers from the sun are. In Hero of the Month: Harley Quinn, Ivy appears in archive footage from "Saving the Day" watching as Harley uses a giant whoopie cushion to save Mr. Fox. She also appears walking into the greenhouse to find Harley smashing her vegetables with her giant mallet, horrified at the vegetable soup that Harley then offers her. In Franken-Ivy, Ivy struggles to control her new pet plant Frankie which has severely protective tendencies and attacks her friends. After Frankie grows to enormous proportions, Ivy convince the other students to not attack her plant. She convinces Katana to trim him to a more benign size. In Hero of the Month: Katana, Ivy appears as part of a Weaponomics class during Katana's Hero of the Month VT, watching as she creates a necklace using a chain and shuriken with her sword. In Hero of the Month: Frost, Ivy sits beside Harley in the student lounge with other students, watching as Frost is announced Hero of the Month. In The Blunder Games, Ivy appears as one of the students in a helicopter preparing to take the Advanced survival skills finals, and expressing her concern over Batgirl's attitude towards the exam. She later appears with Principle Waller at the designated recon spot, waiting for Batgirl to arrive and finish her exam. As she arrives, she tells her that she was inspired by her nature powers to finish the exam after losing her equipment. Ivy then informs her that she has been exposed to Poison Oak, as she develops a rash. In Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl, Poison Ivy appears in Hawkgirl's Hero of the Month VT as one of the attendees at Bumblebee's surprise birthday party organized by Hawkgirl. In Ultimate Accessory, Ivy makes a cameo appearance in Weaponomics class, as Mr. Fox gives the instructions for the midterm accessory project. In Cold Blooded, she shows off her dancing flowers in the fountain outside the school while dancing herself. When Frost sneezes and freezes the flowers, causing them to disintegrate, she complains to her. She later attends to Frost's cold with Bumblebee and Batgirl as it begins to freeze the entire school and has her hands frozen when she offers her kale juice. The next day, Frost gets better and thanks them. They then sneeze, having seemingly caught her cold. In Hero of the Month: Beast Boy, she appears sitting on a couch with some of her friends as they watch Principal Waller announce Beast Boy as the recipient of the titular award. Season three In Tales From the Kryptomites Part 2, she answers a Save the Day Alarm with other students to stop a Kryptomite infestation in Metropolis. She and Frost find a dry fragment of a Kryptomite and take it to the science lab to study it. They return, having created a chemical that transforms them into harmless crystals, which they use with their classmates to successfully stop the infestation. In Seeing Red, she gets pranked by Harley Quinn when she opens her locker to be surprised by spring-loaded snakes and angrily confronts her afterwards due to the actions of a red, anger-inducing kryptomite roaming the school. When Starfire chases after it, it manipulates Ivy and Harley to attack her with her vines. Starfire uses revers psychology to manipulate her into attacking her with the anti-kryptomite chemical, which she uses to defeat the Kryptomite. As the school is freed from the Kryptomite's influence, she thanks Starfire for saving the school. In Stealth 101 Part 1, she gets paired with Batgirl for a stealth suit assignment, and initially expresses dislike for Batgirl being "colorless and boring" and her designs' lack of the color green. They try out stealth gear, but Ivy's poor design choices force them to confront many villains. After Crazy Quilt gets abducted by Killer Moth, Ivy changes into a stealth suit that Batgirl approves of, and they leave in the Batjet to rescue him. In Stealth 101 Part 2, they infiltrate Killer Moth's hideout in an abandoned theater and Ivy uses her powers to help them detect and sneak past an infrared laser alarm. After recovering Crazy Quilt, they engage Killer Moth and successfully defeat him. As they take him into the Battywagon, Crazy Quilt gives them an A+ on their stealth suit assignments. In Body Electric, Ivy makes a background appearance attending Thunder and Lightning's medal ceremony for restoring power in Metropolis during a blackout. In Techless Tuesday, she makes a background appearance in Commissioner Gordon's class sitting with Wonder Woman and Harley Quinn. In Fresh Ares Part 1, Catwoman solicits Ivy's help while she works in her greenhouse, before using a pollen grenade to steal Ares's Amulet of Harmonia at Capes & Cowls Café, causing him to go on a rampage. In Fresh Ares Part 2, she and other non-flying students pile into the Battywagon to respond to a Save the Day Alarm triggered by Ares's rampage. During the battle, Ivy uses her plants to restrain him by the legs, only for him to rip them out of the ground. The other students eventually subdue Ares and she appears with them as they celebrate. In Fresh Ares Part 3, Ares breaks free and continues his rampage. Frost tries to create an ice shield around herself to also protect Ivy and other students, only for Ares to blow them away with a fire blast. After the Amulet is put back on Ares, Ivy can be seen watching as him returns to normal with the other students. In Fight Flub, Ivy makes a background appearance sitting on the bleachers during an Advanced Martial Arts class taught by Coach Wildcat, who eventually moves the class to the sparring mats except for Katana and Big Barda. In It's a Superful Life, she uses her powers to sprout a tree in the Super Hero High foyer which the other students decorate for the school's winter holiday celebration. She later appears enjoying the snowfall that Frost creates for the celebration. Season four In Fish Out of Water Part 2, Poison Ivy makes a cameo appearance attending the surprise pool party for Mera for saving Miss Martian from Firefly. In Ha-Ha Horticulture, she accidentally puts the entire school to sleep with her sleep poppy experiment and travels into a swamp with Harley Quinn, the only student unaffected by the poppy to obtain a plant to counteract the effects of the poppy and avoid getting in trouble. While riding on Harley's quad, they are attacked by Solomon Grundy, but she eventually defeats him by restraining him with vines before obtaining the plant. Back at the school, they use Harley's stink bomb technology to spread the plant's pollen to counteract the effects of the poppy. As they wake up Principal Waller, who asks what just happened, she tells her that it was just a dream. Waller then sees the shattered windows at Ivy's greenhouse and suspects her. In Nevermore Part 3, she appears using a garden hose to put out the fires created by Trigon as he attacks Super Hero High. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 1, Ivy appears standing with Catwoman and Harley Quinn while attending the Tamaranean dance as the Korrugar students show up. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 2, she and other Super Hero High students are trapped in a force field by Bleez and ejected out of the school by Lobo as "dance" is a Tamaranean word for domination battle. In By the Yearbook, she appears defeating Cheshire by ensnaring her with a vine and hanging her upside down by the foot after she sabotages a power plant, causing a blackout while Wonder Woman takes pictures for the Super Hero High yearbook. One of her pictures later appears in Wonder Woman's yearbook layout. She later appears looking at a completed yearbook with Frost, Beast Boy and Starfire. Season five In Spell-shocked Part 2, Poison Ivy makes a cameo appearance in the school hallways getting attacked by flying books brought to life by the Book of Legends as it wreaks havoc at the school. In Bottle Episode, she gives an Earth Day presentation on recycling to her friends before giving them pamphlets as they leave. When Supergirl loses the bottle city of Kandor in the trash disposal chute, Ivy appears with it, having installed a bottle procurement mechanism in the trash chute to save recyclable bottles, also saving the city. In Mood Ring, Ivy makes a cameo appearance in front of her locker as the elements of Star Sapphire's ring ricochet around the school. She later appears crushing the Flash with vines, presumably due to the effects of the elements, although neither of them were glowing with the elements. Flash later appears fighting other students. In My New Best Friend, Batgirl shows off her motorcycle helmet infrared vision upgrades to Ivy and Hawkgirl. They later confront an amnesic Batgirl with Supergirl as she steals Principal Waller's laptop with Catwoman upon returning from Capes & Cowls for lunch. As Batgirl prepares to fight them, Ivy tries to remind them they are BFF's to which Batgirl replies she is Catwoman's BFF. During the fight, Batgirl's memories are restored and she puts Catwoman under school citizen's arrest. Ivy later has lunch with Batgirl, Hawkgirl and Supergirl at Capes & Cowls. In Anti Hall Monitor Part 2, she appears running in the halls before getting zapped away by the monster created by the AI of Batgirl's Anti-Hall monitor app right before Harley and Batgirl. After Harley and Batgirl are also zapped, they encounter Ivy and the other students zapped into a super-proof room. As Harley panics, Ivy reminds her that she has only been in the room for less than a minute. After Hawkgirl defeats the monster, the students are zapped back into the school foyer. In Haunted Harley, Ivy makes a background appearance in Dr. Seid's class on the day of an algebra quiz. In the first part of For the Girl Who Has Everything, she and Wonder Woman receive "As" on their perfect world model assignments. She and her friends later answer a Save the Day Alarm in the school garage and battle Kryptomites looting their vehicles. Ivy defeats several by using plant spores from a vine she summons out of the ground. After the Kryptomites are defeated, she leaves a Kryptonian plant she found with them in Supergirl's room as she recovers from the encounter. In the second part, she and her friends destroy the plant as it attacks Supergirl as she sleeps and gives her nightmares. As she wakes up, Ivy explains she left the plant to cheer her up and apologizes for worsening her day. As the plant's flower attacks Supergirl again, Ivy summons a venus flytrap out of the floor to eat it. Supergirl then hugs her friends, saying they are the only reason, her days are any good. In Missing Martian, she makes cameo appearances walking in the cafeteria with Batgirl and later attending the surprise birthday party for Miss Martian. In Water Water Nowhere, Ivy, Harley and Wonder Woman go to Mera's room to take her on a field trip to the amusement park, but upon not finding her, they leave for the bus, thinking she tricked them to get a better seat. Later Mera goes into Ivy's greenhouse to find a watering can todefeat Killer Croc when he tries to steal a sculpture on loan from the art museum. She eventually finds a cactus and uses water from inside it to defeat him. After Ivy, Harley and Wonder Woman return, they catch up with Mera, having heard of her encounter with Killer Croc. In the first part of Fortress of Solidarity, Ivy skates around the tree as she attends the SHHS winter holiday celebration and uses her powers to create a wreath from the tree. After Trigon destroys the tree, she uses her powers to restore it and later appears watching the tree lighting ceremony. In Super Gift Swap, she participates in the school's annual gift exchange. During the first steal, Batgirl steals her gift and she steals Raven's. After the swap, she ends up with Star Sapphire's gift which turns out to be empty. Star Sapphire says that she spent her money on wrapping paper so she would not have to next year, to which Ivy comments she appreciates good recycling. In the second part My So-Called Anti-Life, Ivy appears as one of the many students running for cover after Darkseid begins using the Anti-Life equation to remake the world in his image. In the third part, she is revealed to have been turned into a clone of Darkseid and is turned back when the remaining students reverse the effects of the equation. Gallery Courtyard.png|"Welcome to Super Hero High" Intro.png|"Welcome to Super Hero High" Guide Bumblebee.png|"All About Super Hero High" Poison Ivy episode.png|"Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy" IG011516.jpg|"Clubbing" Club Life.png|"Clubbing" IG020516.jpg|"Clubbing" Poison Ivy DCSHG Eyes.png IG021216.jpg|"Saving the Day" Saving the Day.png|"Saving the Day"